


we'll try, i'll stay

by paltandsepper



Series: Poly A/B/O (YKWPJH) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: This is an unusual setting for Jaehyung but he's willing to try.





	we'll try, i'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by jaehyungparkianpil in remember us comeback vlive!

jaehyung is not too keen on touching but those walls he built up are always crumbling down at the sight of wonpil's tired and ruffled look, he opens his arms to let wonpil crawl towards him and flop on his chest heavily. jaehyung groaned but he doesn't mind, running his fingers through the blond locks that had stiffened from the gel that has been used earlier.   
  
“rough day?” he whispers against wonpil's forehead.    
  
“yeah but i don't wanna talk about it especially when you're trying to make me fall asleep.”   
  
jaehyung chuckles, pressing one last kiss between wonpil's brows, “okay, go to sleep.”   
  
it wasn't always like that, not just the two of them. younghyun comes in the mix albeit later than wonpil because he has more work to do, jaehyung stirs when he feels a hand lightly resting on his wrist that's placed on wonpil's waist.   
  
“hey—”   
  
“shh, go back to sleep.”    
  
there's lips on his cheek before he falls back to unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
being a beta in this kind of relationship is kind of awkward, jaehyung can say that at least once in a while. it's because why would an alpha and an omega even look for another partner, a beta in their case, when they already can provide what each other needs?   
  
wonpil was the one who approached him back then, all bright smiles and small touches, they became friends easily. though alcohol made jaehyung's mouth loose enough to make him confess to wonpil about his little crush then the next day, he found himself in the presence of an unknown alpha that's nursing him.   
  
wonpil had been hesitant to approach the subject of jaehyung being in his and younghyun's relationship, not because that it made him uncomfortable but that it may be uncomfortable for jaehyung. so, jaehyung tried.    
  
younghyun didn't exactly try to deny jaehyung's feelings for his boyfriend but instead took him out on dates and ate with him whenever he has time. jaehyung had discovered soon enough how younghyun's words may have been the reason why wonpil fell in love. he also sometimes would get flustered by younghyun's flowery words and gentle smiles.   
  
and that's how the three of them worked. kind of. jaehyung's still unsure of younghyun but they're more or less dating, friendly dating. definitely minus the hand holding and blushes.   
  
  
  
one thing about their relationship is that jaehyung gets rarely jealous and would rather pretend to be jealous to get the two smiling. when he sees younghyun trying to distract wonpil from cooking, he would also plaster himself behind younghyun, hugging both of them.   
  
sometimes when him and wonpil would be making out in the couch, younghyun will try to wedge between them and get both of his cheeks kissed. he would kiss jaehyung's cheek and wonpil's chin before leaving them again.   
  
  
  
wonpil working overtime means jaehyung is stuck with a cold and snuggly alpha, their legs intertwined and younghyun's arms around him while his face is tucked under jaehyung's chin. it's just a normal night of quietly missing wonpil but then younghyun had asked if he can kiss jaehyung, which somehow surprises the latter but he nodded.   
  
he discovers that younghyun likes it when there's a hand lightly massaging the back of his neck and jaehyung gets a slip of tongue across his bottom lip before they pulled away. he almost got blinded by the smile younghyun tried to hold back, “we should tell wonpil tomorrow, he's be happy about this.”   
  
jaehyung keeps a hand on the juncture between younghyun's shoulder and neck, “so what brought this on?”   
  
“i've just been thinking about doing it for a while.” younghyun shrugs, pecking him again once. “don't think of it as i'm missing wonpil. i really wanted to kiss you.”   
  
jaehyung smiles, “okay.”   
  
wonpil joins them later, placing himself between the two and promptly passing out.   
  
—   
  
truth to be told is that jaehyung is weak against wonpil's pout, letting himself be backed up against the counter and be smothered with kisses. he tries to make wonpil slow down but the latter seemed to have something in mind since earlier where he just waltz in with nothing but an oversized shirt on and jaehyung is a weak man.   
  
“are you going to heat soon?” jaehyung croaks out, a little breathless.   
  
“i think so.” wonpil nudged his nose down the column of jaehyung's throat, “or maybe i just wanted to kiss you.”   
  
he opens his mouth to resort something witty when younghyun came in the kitchen and slumped behind wonpil, his face buried on the mess of hair.   
  
“you both smell good.”   
  
“i don't smell like anything. nice try.” jaehyung chuckles, trying to push back the weight so the counter doesn't dig too hard on his lower back.   
  
“no, you smell nice.” wonpil sighs as he rubs his face on the beta's shoulder, “you smell like both of us.”   
  
he bit his lower lip at that, letting the two rest their weight on him and not caring about the pain. jaehyung reaches out to cup the back of younghyun's neck while he kisses wonpil again, slower this time. though that doesn't last long because wonpil shuddered and younghyun drops to his knees as soon as he notices the dripping on wonpil's thighs.   
  
it was a sight.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
